Unbearable
by siklomika
Summary: "Aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang puitis, bukan pula orang yang romantis. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dia meringis, sedangkan aku hanya menangis." —Hinata


**Disclaimer: **Angel Beats! © Maeda Jun ; Just The Way You Are © Bruno Mars

**Warning: **YuixHinata, spoiler for anime episode 10, OOC, AU, quotes from Angel Beats! Anime.

**Summary: "**Aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang puitis, bukan pula orang yang romantis. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dia meringis, sedangkan aku hanya menangis." —Hinata

* * *

**Unbearable**

— Time Waits For No One —

* * *

"_I play baseball, you know. One day, I'll smash a baseball through your window, and when I go to get it_—

* * *

_KLAAANG!_

Hinata menatap ke atas. Ke arah langit yang dihiasi sinar matahari musim panas. Keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Hari itu memang benar-benar hari terpanas di musim panas tahun ini. Dan bola _baseball _itu tidak juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mendarat di lapangan itu.

"Ah.. _Homerun _yang menyebalkan..." Hinata membuka topi _baseball_-nya, menutup matanya menggunakan lengan, dan memakai topinya lagi. Dengusan meluncur dari hidungnya. Dengusan lelah dan kesal. Matahari yang menyengat ini sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi olehnya. Dia mulai berjalan tanpa gairah meninggalkan lapangan untuk mengambil bola yang tadi dipukulnya. Seakan tahu dimana bola itu akan mendarat.

_PRAAAANG!_

Dan, yang benar saja, bola itu mendarat masuk ke sebuah rumah—kamar tepatnya—melalui sebuah jendela khas Jepang dan meninggalkan kaca yang berlubang mendingin sendiri. Hinata dengan enggan melangkah sedikit demi sedikit tanpa semangat sama sekali. Karena, hey, siapa sih orang yang semangat menghampiri seseorang yang akan memarahinya hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil—sebuah bola yang dipukul dan secara tidak dikehendaki memecahkan kaca jendelanya?

Hinata mempercepat langkah karena teman-temannya sudah bawel meneriaki dia agar segera mengambil bola tersebut. Selama di perjalanan, Hinata menyiapkan mentalnya seakan sebentar lagi dia menghadapi calon mertua dari kekasih yang akan dia lamar. Tepat di depan pintu rumah sang 'korban', tepat sebelum Hinata mengetuk pintu—setelah dia tahu bawa rumah ini tidak memasang bel pintu—dan tepat sebelum dia mengambil nafas untuk memberi salam, pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok wanita yang cukup muda tersenyum ramah mengenakan apron sederhana seperti ibu rumah tangga lain yang memakainya ketika sedang memasak. Hinata ragu sejenak tetapi pada akhirnya dia membalas tersenyum—yang lebih tepat disebut seringai—dengan canggung sambil membungkukkan badan meminta maaf. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dann menyilakan Hinata untuk masuk. Dengan terheran, Hinata masuk dan melangkah ke sebuah kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita tesebut.

"Kamu pasti mencari bola _baseball_, 'kan? Bolamu ada di dalam kamar ini." Dia menunjukkan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berhiaskan sebuah papan yang imut bertuliskan 'YUI'—yang Hinata yakinkan adalah sebuah nama, nama seorang anak perempuan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata memegang kenop pintu kamar itu dan memutarnya perlahan. Pemandangan yang didapatnya adalah sesosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ panjang yang sedang terduduk di atas kasurnya mengenakan sepasang piyama dan memegang sebuah bola _baseball_. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada Hinata. Senyum yang membuat Hinata tak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya dari gadis rapuh itu.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya sang gadis itu sambil mengangkat bola itu ke arah Hinata. Hinata akhirnya tersadar dan tersenyum aneh sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke sang gadis pemilik pintu kamar bertuliskan namanya itu dan membungkuk lagi. Tangannya menengadah menghadap Yui dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ya, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Oh, hei, semenjak kamu ada di sini, bisakah kau bercerita padaku beberapa tentang _baseball_?" Yui kembai tersenyum dan menunjuk sebuah kursi di samping kasurnya seakan memberi perintah kepada Hinata agar duduk dan bercerita tentang kegiatan yang membuatnya harus berada di sana saat ini. Sesaat Hinata mengkerutkan dahinya dan akhirnya menurut setelah senyum Yui memudar.

"Eh... Tapi.. Aku hanya punya waktu sedikit. Dan aku bukan tipe orang yang pandai bercerita." Hinata menggaruk tenguk lehernya lagi dan mulai bercerita sedikit tentang _baseball_, sebisa mungkin bercerita dengan intonasi dan diksi yang tepat. Hinata melirik Yui dan mendapatakan Yui memperhatikan ceritanya dengan seksama dan penuh senyum. Matanya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat mendalam. Dan hal ini membuat Hinata tersenyum. Bukan senyum canggung yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai atau senyuman aneh yang dia berikan saat pertama kali masuk kamar gadis itu. Tapi sebuah senyuman lembut yang bahkan Hinata pun dibuat bingung dengan senyuman yang muncul secara alamiah itu.

Mereka berdua terus asik dengan obrolan yang mengalir dan berkembang. Hingga ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Ketika dia melihat layarnya dan membuka pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya itu, tertera sederet kalimat yang mengingatkannya akan permainan _baseball_ yang sedang dia mainkan bersama beberapa temannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata pamitan kepada Yui dan Ibunya. Dalam ketergesa-gesaannya, Hinata kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana Yui tersenyum untuknya, bagaimana Yui tertawa bersamanya, dan bagaimana kehangatan yang diberikan Yui meresap ke dalam lubuknya. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan rumah Yui, dia teringat akan topinya yang terlupakan olehnya, yang diletakannya di atas meja di dalam kamar sang gadis. Namun Hinata tetap berlari menuju lapangan dan membayangkan bagaimana dia akan disambut oleh senyuman lagi ketika dia mengambil topinya besok.

* * *

Esoknya, hari begitu cerah dan membuat Hinata segera melesat keluar dari rumahnya menggunakan sepeda dan langsung mengarahkan sepedanya menuju rumah Yui. Kali ini dia mampir dulu ke sebuah toko buah dan membeli beberapa ons buah _strawberry_ sambil membayangkan betapa cocoknya Yui jika disandingkan dengan buah-buah ini. Setelah membayar buah-buah itu, Hinata kembali melesat ke rumah khas Jepang yang dia singgahi kemarin.

Sesampainya ditujuan, Hinata memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman rumah dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Lagi, seorang wanita muda yang masih cantik—yaitu ibunya Yui—membuka pintu sambil tersenyum seramah yang kemarin. Dia mempersilakan Hinata masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Beliau meminta Hinata untuk menunggu sebentar sementara sang ibu menaruh buah tangan pemuda berambut biru itu di sebuah wadah dan kembali ke ruang tamu bersama Hinata. Wanita itu memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih buahnya, Nak Hinata." Buah-buah yang tadi dibawa pemain _baseball_ itu kini disuguhkan di atas meja. "Yui sedang diperiksa dokter. Jadi, kau harus menunggu sebentar." Senyum dari wanita ini seakan tak pernah lutur. Membuat Hinata merasa nyaman seolah-olah berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Tidak masalah. Aku punya banyak waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ah, memangnya Yui sakit apa?" wajah sang ibu berubah menjadi sedikit muram. Hinata khawatir ada perkataannya yang salah. Ketika Hinata membuka mulutnya hendak meminta maaf, sang ibu sudah bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Yui itu.. Dahulu adalah anak perempuan normal biasa. Sampai suatu hari dia tertabrak mobil dan lumpuh total. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di atas kasur tanpa bisa melakukan apapun." Beliau mendesah dan melanjutkan. "Bibi sedih melihatnya di dalam kamar tak berdaya dan kesepian. Tapi, kemarin dia begitu senang kamu datang dan mengobrol dengannya. Sampai-sampai dia menceritakan semua yang kalian bicarakan sebanyak tiga kali." Sang ibu tertawa lemah. "Makanya, Bibi akan sangat berterima kasih padamu jika kamu berkunjung untuknya lagi." Senyum tulus penuh terima kasih dilemparkan oleh wanita itu ke arah Hinata. Dan, saat itu pula Hinata bersumpah untuk tidak membuat senyum wanita ini pupus. Untuk tidak membuat senyum gadis manis_nya_ berubah menjadi kemuraman.

Sesaat kemudian dokter keluar dari kamar Yui. Hinata langsung berdiri dan meminta izin untuk masuk ke kamar Yui. Dan seperti yang pemuda bermata biru harapkan, senyum Yui kembali merekah di wajahnya. Menghiasi paras mungilnya, menghiasi hati kecilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping kasur sang gadis.

Yui tertawa kecil. "Tak pernah merasa lebih baik," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua terus berbicara dengan seru. Tertawa bersama, tersenyum bersama, terkejut bersama, melakukan segala hal menyenangkan bersama. Sampai tiba waktunya bagi Hinata untuk pamit. Tepat sebelum Hinata pergi meninggalkan kamar gadis rapuh itu, Yui bersuara.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot berkunjung hanya untuk mengambil topi ini lagi besok, 'kan?" Hinata berhenti dan berbalik memandang topi yang berada di tangan Yui. Dia menepukkan tangan ke dahinya pelan. Menandakan bahwa ia lupa akan hal itu. Dia berjalan menuju kasur Yui dan mengambil topinya. Tapi Hinata tidak lekas pergi, dia berdiam diri memandangi topi itu dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Yui terheran-heran dan melemparkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Ada masalah?"

Hinata memejamkan mata. _Ya, ada. Tentu ada masalah jika topi ini dikembalikan, tak akan ada alasan yang kuat untuk menjadi tamengku agar bisa menemuimu setiap hari,_ batinnya. Hinata membuka matanya dan memasangkan topi itu di kepala Yui, lalu mengacak-acaknya dengan lembut.

"Simpan saja topi itu untukku." Hinata tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu mata pada Yui. "Jaga topi itu baik-baik. Aku akan ke sini setiap hari. Sesering mungkin dan memeriksa apakah topi itu masih utuh dan terawat dengan baik. Kalau tidak..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Kalau tidak?" Yui memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun lagi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan melambai pada sang gadis sambil pergi keluar dari kamar dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sejak saat itulah Hinata terus mengunjungi Yui. Terus membuat senyum itu tidak pudar, terus mendorong kursi roda untuk Yui, terus membantu ibunya mengurus gadis bermabut merah jambu itu. Entah sudah berapa hari, berapa minggu atau bahkan mungkin berapa bulan Hinata selalu berkunjung ke rumah Yui.

Sampai suatu ketika, Hinata sedang disibukan oleh turnamen _baseball_-nya sehingga tidak bisa berkunjung terlalu sering. Dan, oh, kau tak tahu betapa merindukannya mereka berdua. Tapi Hinata tahu, dia harus memfokuskan pikirannya kepada turnamen dulu. Ketika pertandingan terakhir selesai, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar langsung menemui Yui dan meminta maaf padanya karena tidak berkunjung lagi akhir-akhir ini. Dan Hinata tahu, pertandingan terakhir akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. Seminggu lagi saja Hinata harus bertarung melawan egonya yang menginginkan dia lari dari lapangan berpasir nan gersang itu menuju rumah pujaan hatinya. Dia ingin, begitu menemui sang gadis, datang dengan keadaan sedramatis mungkin dan berharap kabar gembira yang akan dibawanya saat dia menang nanti dapat membuat pernyataan cintanya diterima. _Tujuh hari lagi_, batinnya mengingatkan.

Selama tujuh hari itu, mereka beromunikasi melalui ponsel. Hanya melalui itu. Saling mendengar suara masing-masing melalui telepon, saling berkirim pesan singkat, saling berkirim foto. Dan tibalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu itu. Hinata yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ini berakhir, menunggu kemenangan di depan matanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Hari itu, dia menunggu pesan singkat dari Yui. Menunggu untuk disemangati oleh sang gadis meskipun hanya melalui sebuah pesan singkat. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dan dia mendapatkan lebih dari yang inginkan. Bukan pesan singkat, tapi sebuah telepon. Wajahnya langsung cerah, dengan segera ditekannya tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Sesaat setelah mengangkat telepon itu, Hinata terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang salah, Hinata tahu itu, ketika yang didengar di sebrang sana bukanlah suara gadis pujaan. Melainkan suara ibunya. Suara yang menggambarkan kecemasan dan kesedihan yang sangat riil. Selama beberapa saat, Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan suara sang ibu dengan seksama. Wajah cerahnya perlahan luntur. Segala warna di wajahnya kini menghilang. Semangat yang tadi dirasakannya pupus. Dia menutup teleponnya. Dan sekarang, dia berharap hari ini benar-benar segera berakhir dan semuanya berjalan baik tanpa ada satupun hal buruk terjadi.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Sejauh ini, Hinata mampu mengontrol emosinya. Meskipun hatinya setengah mati menahan rasa gelisah. Meskipun tenggorokannya setengah mati menahan air matanya. Meskipun otaknya setengah mati mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruk tentang nasib si _dia_. Pertahanannya sedang lemah ketika bola melambung di atas kepalanya. Jika dia menangkap bola ini, kemenangan sudah pasti dibawa pulang olehnya dan rekan timnya. Dan dia yakin dapat menangkap bola ini. Tangannya menengadah ke atas, menatap di mana bola berada. Namun matahari yang terlalu silau, pikiran yang terlalu kalut, perasaan yang bercampur aduk membuatnya tidak dapat memfokuskan matanya pada bola itu. Dan sayangnya, bola itu tidak mendarat di tangannya. Melainkan di tanah. Tepat di samping kakinya. Matanya terbelalak. Peluit dibunyikan. Permainan berakhir. Kalah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung lari. Untuk kali ini saja, Hinata berharap menuruti egonya merupakan jalan terbaik. Dia berlari ke rumah sang gadis.

Tepat ketika Hinata sampai di depan rumah sang gadis, Yui—yang matanya kini terpejam—sedang dimasukan ke dalam mobil ambulans. Hinata tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk menarik napas langsung melesat masuk ke dalam ambulans. Memegangi tangan mungil sang gadis yang sudah sedingin es. Memeganginya sangat erat sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Y—Yui! Yui, kumohon—bangunlah!" Hinata memanggil namanya diantara napas yang belum juga teratur. Sang gadis membuka matanya perlahan. Menoleh kepada sang pemuda dan tersenyum lemah. Hinata bersyukur. Meskipun dia tidak memenangkan pertandingan, setidaknya dia sempat melihat senyum yang dirindukannya itu. Saat itu pula, Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak sujud syukur karena Yui masih hidup.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya Yui dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris sebagai jawabannya. Tetapi Yui tetap tersenyum hangat dan memberikan semangat pada Hinata. Memberikannya harapan untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu tahun depan. Memberikan setitik cahaya harapan untuk esok hari yang lebih baik dengan keberadaan sang gadis di sampingnya.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you are amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Di saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Hinata, Yui terus bercerita tentang apa yang dia lakukan selama Hinata tidak mengunjunginya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris sebagai jawaban dari semua cerita Yui. Terkadang Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Dia tidak sanggup, sungguh, berbicara sedikitpun. Dia tidak sanggup melihat sang gadis harus merasakan sedih di saat-saat terakhirrnya jika dia melihat Hinata mengangis untuknya. Dia sudah berusaha dan tidak sanggup lagi mencekat air mata itu di tenggorokannya.

Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian terakhirnya untuk mengucapkan sebaris kalimat kepada Yui, kepada seseorang yang selalu berada di hatinya itu. Hinata menggenggam tangan Yui dan mengabil napas panjang. Berusaha air matanya tetap tertahan ketika dia berbicara.

"_Yui, even if you can't walk or stand, or even if you can't have kids!"_ Hinata menelan ludah. _"I'll still marry you! I'll always stay by your side. The Yui I met here isn't fake. It's the real Yui."_ Hinata merasakan air matanya mulai mengambang di pelupuk mata. "_ No matter where or how I meet you, I'll fall in love with you. If I can meet you again, against 6 billion to 1 odds, and even if your body can't move, I'll marry you."_

Sekarang, Hinata benar-benar berharap ada keajaiban yang dapat membuat air matanya tetap bertahan setidaknya di pelupuk matanya. Yui hanya tersenyum. Tangannya meraba-raba di udara dan Hinata menangkapnya. Yui tersenyum dan berkata—nyaris berbisik, "terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih." Dan senyum itu tetap abadi dalam tidurnya yang lelap. Kini Hinata dapat merasakan air matanya turun dari pelupuk mata melalui pipinya ke bawah.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stop and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl, you are amazing_

_Just the way you are

* * *

_

—_I'll find you. That's how we'll meet. We'll end up talking, we'll get along, and before I know it, I'll be visiting you every day."_ —_Hinata.

* * *

_

END

* * *

A/N : That's it! Fic pertama yang berhasil tembus 2000 kata! Hahahahaha! *entahmengapabangga. Owell, jujur saya mau nangis buat fic ini. Soalnya.. episode 10 itu.. ugh.. can't tell it here! Really, makes me cry out loud. Eh, gak juga ding. Pokoknya saya menikmati membuat fic ini. Sambil membayangkan teman saya yang cengeng—karena, seriously, satu adegan sedih yang dangkal sekalipun dapat membuatnya menangis—menangis tersedu-sedu jika saya cekoki dia cerita sedih nan bak bawang bombay(?). Btw, saya suka banget summary buatan saya itu. Wuhuu cem pantun. Owell, gak makna. See ye!


End file.
